7 Things
by Aerobesk
Summary: Eddy and Sarah. Romance. K  for extremely mild swearing and content.


"Stupid kids!"

Eddy was stomping through the woods away from the cul-da-sac, completely embarrased and upset. _'How could they do that? I mean sure, mabye it wasn't the best plan, but still!' _He felt something on his forehead and reached his hand up to wipe it off, coming back with a hand smeared with ranch dressing and lipstick. "RAHHHH!" he practically screamed, stomping off into the woods, sending a flock of birds squaking into the sky.

As he stormed silently through the woods, all he could see were the faces of the kids. Kevin had been laughing hysterically, as had Rolf, Johnny, the Kankers and even Ed. Nazz, Double D and Jimmy had been trying to hide their laughter, but it hadn't worked too well. Sarah just stood there smirking, knowing what she had done had caused it. He stopped and sighed. He really should have seen it coming. It happened every time he tryed a scam now a days, even his closest friends were finding it funny. She always managed to do something to distract him and cause him to lose him focus. Which always ended in him embarassing himself. He sighed again, heavyer. _'Why does she have to be so cute? Wait...'_

"What?" he asked out loud. He couldn't believe it. Had he really just thought that? About the terror of the cul-da-sac? He sighed one more time and kept walking. He just really needed to clear his head right now.

_Meanwhile..._

As Sarah made her way cautiously through the woods, all she could think about was the look on Eddy's face today. Every time she caused him to mess up, his face got even redder than the last and he screwed up even more. Today had been the best ever. He was standing precariously on the ladder when she had called to him. He turned around, but he hadn't, somehow, been expecting it. He had fallen off the ladder, right into the arms of Lee Kanker. This part Sarah hadn't planned, but it was still hilarious. Yet, she couldn't laugh. Not this time. She just smirked, letting everyone else do the laughing for her. She almost let her cover slip when Lee had finished with him and thrown him into the scam, but had somehow kept her composer.

Now she just sighed. She couldn't help but feel bad for screwing with Eddy everyday. She had too though, or else who knows who would get suspisious! There were a few kids in the cul-da-sac who Sarah would die if they found out, the Ed's mostly. And Kevin, the Kankers, Johnny, and everyone else. Jimmy and Nazz were the only two that she could even consider telling, and even they would be dead meat.

She sighed again and kept walking until she got to her favorite spot in the woods. It was a small, sunlight clearing that no one else had found yet. There was one tree with all these knarled roots coming out of it. She smiled and walked over to it, pulling out from the roots the camo backpack she kept hidden there, safe from rain and people and always there when she needed it.

She sat down in the roots, making herself comforitable before pulling oped the backpack. First, she plugged in her I-pod and set it on shuffle, putting only one earphone in. She then pulled out her sketch book and her pencil case, gently sharpening a new pencil and opening to a new page, before beginning to draw.

_Back to out favorite blockhead..._

He didn't know where he was going, or why. He just had to keep walking. He was completely lost in his thoughts until he heard something. He focused on it for a moment. '_Wait,' _he thought. '_Is that... singing?' _He headed toward the sound, emerging quietly in a beautiful sunlit grove, finding the source of the sound.

_Sarah..._

"Ohhh!" She almost squealed as one of her favorite songs came on. She loved this song so much, and she found it perfect for describing her realationship with Eddy. As the beginning music faded, she began to sing:

_I probably shouldn't say this  
>But at times I get so scared<br>When I think about the previous  
>Relationship we've shared<em>

She continued to sing and draw, so obsorbed that she didn't notice the slightly red faced figure emerge out of the woods behind her.

_It was awesome but we lost it  
>It's not possible for me not to care<br>And now we're standing in the rain  
>But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear<em>

_Eddy..._

_'Sarah?' _he thought, not quite grasping what he was seeing. Sarah was there, in the grove, sitting in the tree roots, and drawing. He heard her voice start up again, and was almost overwhelmed with how beautiful it was when it was full of an emotion other than anger.

_The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
>You're vain, your games, you're insecure<br>You love me, you like her  
>You make me laugh, you make me cry<br>I don't know which side to buy  
>Your friends they're jerks<br>And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
>I wanna be with the one I know<br>And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do..._

Eddy released a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

_You make me love you_

_Sarah..._

She contiuned singing, enjoying the nice day, and completey wrapped up in her picture. _'Ok the legs to the chest are done, now just the head!'_ With that, she started up again.

_It's awkward and silent  
>As I wait for you to say<br>But what I need to hear now  
>Is your sincere apology<br>And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
>If you text it, I'll delete it<br>Let's be clear  
>Oh I'm not coming back<br>You're taking 7 steps here_

She sang through the corus again, not noticing the slowly approaching figure behind her.

_Eddy..._

He couldn't believe it. She was amazing! But now that the origianal shock hadworn off, there were two things that were bugging him. One, why did she hide this Sarah from everyone? And two, what was she drawing that was putting this much emotion into her voice? He took a few steps closer, then a few more.

_And compared to all the great things_

She was just drawing the eyes.

He took another step.

_That would take too long to write_

The nose.

Another step.

_I probably should mention_

He stood right behind her and gasped at her picture. It was him! An almost perfect drawing of him. She heard the gasp and whipped around, swinging the second head phone around at him as she stared. She dropped the notebook and watched Eddy as he smiled and inserted the other earbud, before putting a hand around her neck and inching her face closer to his.

_The 7 that I like..._

He was expecting her to punch him. He was expecting her to pull away. He was expecting her to kick him, bite him, and scream at him about privacy and spying on her. What he did not expect was for her to flush, literally throw her arms around his neck and pull him into the longest and best kiss of his life.

_The 7 things I like about you  
>Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's<em>

She pulled him deeper into their kiss and he sat down next to her.

_And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized_

He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her leg, gently pulling her up onto his lap.

_You make me laugh, you make me cry  
>But I guess that's both I'll have to buy<em>

She liked it on Eddy's lap. It was warm and soft, and she liked the way he fit into her.

_Your hand in mine  
>When we're intertwined everything's alright<em>

Eddy liked Sarah on his lap. She was warm, and her weight was comfortable there.

_I want to be  
>With the one I know<em>

Sarah couldn't believe this was actually happening. After all those years of pertending to like Double D just to get close to Eddy, he liked her back!

_And the 7th thing _

He loved her.

_I like the most _

She loved him.

_that you do_

They finally broke apart for air. They were both flushed and panting. They left their forheads together as they tried to catch their breath, gazing into eachothers green eyes.

_You make me love you_

It was the greatest kiss of Eddy's life.

Sarah must have seen this in his eyes because she smiled, knotted her hand tighter in his dark blue locks, and pulled his lips to hers again.

Yep, that first kiss was the greatest of his life.

So far.

* * *

><p><strong>Watcha tink? Took me like, and hour, so its not too good. I just really like this pair, and thought the idea would be cute!<strong>

**7 Things- Miley Cyrus **

**Disclaimer- If I owned Ed Edd n Eddy, do you really think I'd be uploading this as a story and not making this an episode? Really?**


End file.
